wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
BlizzCon 2011
:For our complete writeup of this year's BlizzCon, see our day one and day two blog pages! BlizzCon 2011 was announced on February 7, 2011 and will be taking place at Anaheim Convention Center October 21-22, 2011. Tickets go on sale Saturday, May 21 at 10 a.m. PDT and on Wednesday, May 25 at 7 p.m. PDT via the www.blizzcon.com website. A limited number of tickets to an exclusive pre-BlizzCon Benefit Dinner will go on sale Saturday, May 28 at 10 a.m. PDT. BlizzCon tickets will be available at $175 USD each, while tickets to the BlizzCon Benefit Dinner (which include admission to the show) will be priced at $500 each, with proceeds going to benefit Children's Hospital of Orange County. Tickets for the live internet stream went on sale at $39.99 USD or €29.99 (EU) on Tuesday, August 2, 2011. Access * $175 USD BlizzCon tickets for convention badge. * $500 USD Special pre-BlizzCon benefit dinner. * $39.99 USD (£24.99/€29.99) Streaming video with some portions free. ** A multi-channel Internet stream and also via Pay-per-View on DIRECTV in the US. Limited streaming coverage of the opening ceremony and eSports tournaments will also be available online for free. Ticket benefits * One BlizzCon badge that grants access to the convention. * BlizzCon goody bag containing exclusive swag (contents TBA). * Limited-time, online BlizzCon merchandise sale before the show (from Friday, September 16 to Tuesday, September 20 at 9:59 a.m. Pacific time or 18:59 Paris time). * in-game World of Warcraft companion. * TBA StarCraft II item. Benefit dinner * Dinner and an opportunity to converse with executives, artists, developers, community managers, and others from Blizzard Entertainment. * A signed print featuring Blizzard Entertainment artwork. * One BlizzCon 2011 ticket (a $175 USD value) and associated benefits (see above). Streaming benefits * Access to comprehensive live HD coverage from the show floor on each day of the convention, including exclusive interviews, demos, and more. * Receive this year’s BlizzCon-exclusive World of Warcraft® and StarCraft II in-game items (availability may vary by region; details TBA). * in-game World of Warcraft companion. * TBA StarCraft II item. Activities * Hands-on play time with the latest versions of Blizzard Entertainment games, including the starting experience of the Pandaren in the Mists of Pandaria. * Discussion panels with Blizzard Entertainment developers. * Competitive and casual tournaments for players to showcase their talents. * Community contests with great prizes. * Commemorative merchandise based on Blizzard Entertainment’s game universes. * More activities and attractions to be announced. * Closing concert with the . Convention location * Anaheim Convention Center, located at 800 West Katella Avenue, Anaheim, CA 92802. Parking Parking for BlizzCon will be available in the following locations within walking distance to the Anaheim Convention Center: * Anaheim Convention Center parking structures ($12 per day*) * Anaheim GardenWalk parking lot ($12 per day*) - Located on Katella Ave. between Harbor Boulevard and S. Clementine St. * Toy Story lot ($12 per day*) - Located on Harbor Boulevard between Katella Ave. and Orangewood Ave. :* Pricing subject to change. Prices may vary in other area parking lots. External links BlizzCon 2011 Category:eSports